clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet Pack Adventure
Jet Pack Adventure is a Club Penguin mini-game that can be accessed from the Beacon. If the player makes it to the end of Level 5, they travel to the Mine. If a player loses before the end of the game, he or she will land in the room they were flying above before they lost. It can also be used as transportation to place to place. Players move from location to location using a jetpack, and collect coins along the way. If the player runs out of Jet Packs, a short cut scene shows the penguin falling from the sky and falling (in the Mine levels, the player does not reach the floor). Extra fuel can be collected, but you must watch out for anvils and coffee bags. Another occasional obstacle may come, such as a shark. You can send a card to a friend to go on a Jet Pack Adventure (which sends you to the Beacon). On July 26, 2010 the game was changed so only the first level of Jet Pack Adventure was playable for non-Members. Only members can play the entire game now. This is because of the new stamps that were released that day. Another change is that the home-screen was updated. As of September 13, Green Puffles can now play. Obstacles There are many obstacles in the game, specifically designed to slow the player down and make them lose fuel. Here is a list of them: *Anvils *Coffee bags *Shark *Whale (and blowhole) *Fluffy the Fish *Wind Generator 3000 *Hot Air Balloon *Penguins throwing Snowballs *Pine Trees *Wind Mills *A Hot Air Balloon *Snowballs Thrown Order of Locations *Beacon (beginning of game) *Town (landing base) *Plaza (landing base) *Snow Forts *Beach *Plaza *Iceberg *Mountain *Cave (landing base) *Mine (landing base, end of game) *The Wilderness (Game over) Money Secret There is a rumor confirmed by The Penguin Times that is as follows: If you complete the game without collecting any coins, you get 1000 coins in the end. It means that you can collect Jet Pack fuel. But at the end of a level you will have to waste all your fuel until it is going to finish then you go to the landing base. You must keep doing it until level 5 and a picture will appear saying that you are a highly skilled pilot. Now with the Stamps you will also get a stamp for it. Image:Jet pac win.PNG|A normal win. Image:Jet_pack.jpg|The 1000 coin prize. Trivia *In the book The Spice of Life, the coin secret is mentioned by Smulley's neighbor. *In the game there are windmills, but there are none in Club Penguin. *During the Aqua color release, it had a glitch that it blinked into a white screen, then you cannot start the game or instructions, only exit it. But that glitch was fixed. *Since September 14th Green Puffles were able to play this game See also *Beacon *Town *Plaza *Snow Forts *Beach *Iceberg *Mountain *Cave *Mine *Green Puffle Category:Games Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:DS Category:Club Penguin